Attitude
by AnnabethCerece
Summary: Compilation of one shots. Includes Rose & Dimitri during a thunderstorm, Rose getting her wisdom teeth removed, and many other hilarious situations. Story used to be titled Thunderstorms. Updated when the ideas hit me!  RxD :D
1. The Thunderstorm

**This is just a cute one-shot between Rose and Dimitri. I thought of it this morning when a huge thunderstorm woke me up at 3 in the morning.  
>Enjoy :)<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, or Dimitri's hot and undeniably sexy body :(.

* * *

><p>RosePOV<p>

I woke up, savoring the feeling of waking up after a good nights sleep. My eyes opened slowly to adjust to the dim light peeping through my curtains, and I stretched my stiff limbs while yawning. Something was nagging at me, making me realize something was off. Normally the light shining in my room from outside was dim, because the sun was setting. The light shining in my room right now was that dull, illuminated grey that comes with storms occurring in the middle of the day. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was only 2 in the morning. I didn't have to be up for another three hours for training with Dimitri. Frowning, I walked over to the window and shifted the curtain to the side to peer out.

_BAM_

I let out a small shriek and jumped away from my window, landing on my butt in the middle of my dorm room.  
>I started shaking, unable to control the shivers racking my body. I was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms, even when I was a little girl. I have no idea why, but every time I see the flash of lightning and the loud noise that almost always accompanies it, it scares me shitless.<p>

"Okay Rose, it's just a thunderstorm. It's not like Strigoi are attacking or anything. You've gotten through them alone since you were four, you can-"

_BAM_

I let out another involuntary squeal and made up my mind quickly. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on, and quickly ripped my brush through my hair, throwing it up in a ponytail.  
>Still shaking, I grabbed my keys and shut my door behind me.<p>

As I made my way to my destination, the worst possible thing happened. The damn lights went out.

"Oh hell... That was the last thing I needed." I muttered under my breath as I let my eyes adjust to the new darkness.

I continued on my way to my target, easily hiding in the darkness from the frantic Guardians searching for flashlights. It took all my willpower not to make a noise when another strike of thunder hit. When I finally reached the door I was looking for, I pounded on it mercilessly and waited, still shaking and jumping from foot to foot nervously.  
>I heard the creaking of a bed, and then feet shuffling across the floor. When I saw Dimitri open the door, I just wanted to jump into his arms.<p>

"Roza? What are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning."

"Well, I was sleeping but I woke up, and then I wondered why I was up to early, so I checked outside and then I saw that there was a storm, and I just-"

_BAM_

I screamed slightly and then launched myself into Dimitri's arms. I was shaking worse than ever now, and I knew that my skin probably felt like ice judging by the warm feeling of Dimitri.  
>At first he stayed frozen in place, probably wondering what had just happened, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.<p>

"Your scared of thunderstorms, aren't you Roza?" I had my face buried against Dimitri, but still nodded.

"Oh Roza, it's okay I'm here. I've got you."

_BAM_

I squeezed Dimitri tighter and let out a small whimper. A couple seconds later Dimitri carefully picked me up and I heard the door close behind him. He sat down on his bed still holding me. I was still shaking, but not as bad as before.

"Shh, it's alright Roza. I've got you. Your safe with me. I love you."

The rest of the night, Dimitri just held me, whispering sweet nothings in Russian to me. Normally, it would piss me off because I couldn't understand him, but right now it was relaxing. He had shifted us so that we were laying down on the bed, his large form behind my tiny frame. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and his head in the crook of my neck, still whispering things in Russian to me. I caught Roza, and I love you a couple of times, but the rest of it was just soothing.  
>Sometime between 2 and 5, I must have finally calmed down enough to drift into a peaceful slumber.<p>

I woke up to Dimitri still wrapped around me, snoring softly with strands of his hair laying on his face. I was pleasantly comfortable, so I felt no need to move or wake him up. I let my eyes wander around his room, taking in what was snippets of Dimitri. His duster has hanging from the back of his door, and on the other side of the room, a bookshelf filled with western novels and assorted nicknacks from his home. On the table beside the bed sat a small lamp, a couple of books, his alarm clock, and picture frame, containing a picture of Dimitri and I kissing on the mats after a sparring match. I loved that picture, and had a copy of it framed, sitting in the bottom of one of my drawers. I would have kept it on my bedside table like Dimitri's was, my since I was a student my room could be randomly searched. I glanced at the alarm clock, seeing it was 5:03. Three minutes late for training.  
>I gently shifted in Dimitri's arms so that I could prop myself up on one elbow. I lent down and placed a soft kiss on Dimitri's lips, hoping for it to wake him up.<br>I smiled when I felt Dimitri kiss back and pin me against his bed. I took in his disheveled appearance and decided that it made him look even sexier somehow.

"Hmm, I can't wait until after graduation so I can wake up like this every morning." He gently trailed his fingertips down my cheek and kissed me again. I nodded my head in agreement. When we finally pulled apart, I glanced at the clock again.

"Hey Comrade, it's past time to start training. Are we going to get up and drag ourselves down there, or can we just lay here and bask in this perfect morning?" Dimitri smiled and kissed me again.

"I like the second option better, so lets go with that one."

"Agreed."

We lay there until it was time to start getting ready for the day. Luckily, I kept a couple of outfits in his room so if I did ever spend the night here, I wouldn't have to run all the way to my dorm room. As we got dressed we kept stealing kisses, and just enjoyed how peaceful everything was at the moment.

"You know what I just thought of Roza?"

"What?"

"I think that we should get thunderstorms more often."

"You know Comrade, I think I could actually agree with you on that one."

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Hopefully it wasn't to cheesy or rushed or anything else. If you have any questions or anything that needs cleared up that confused you, feel free to review or send me a pm and I'll post another chapter with answers. Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**~RosemarieAlexandra**


	2. Wisdom Teeth

**Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated this story. This chapter has actually been sitting in my files, unfinished, but today my lungs decided they didn't want to cooperate so I stayed home from school and decided to catch up on my writing. Hopefully you all like this chapter, as I had a lot of fun going back through it and writing was was left. Some of these events are based of a true event, which I will explain at the end of the chapter.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Owwww, why the hell would you do that?" I was rolling on the ground with my hands pressed firmly against my cheeks, trying to staunch the radiating pain from Lissa's poke. She dropped down to my side, hands waiving over me in an attempt to try and help somehow.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know poking you would hurt that bad!" I kept my thumbs pressing into my cheeks while the rest of my hands covered my face as I rolled onto my stomach and stayed there. It must have been a pathetic sight to see, the Queen's top Guardian rolling around on the floor like an idiot.

"I could heal you, just enough to make it stop hurting so bad for a little while." I mumbled a response into the hard floor that sounded something like 'don't worry about it'. Lissa's hand came to rest on my back, rubbing in soothing circles. I stayed there on the floor for awhile. It was surprisingly comfortable and in combination with the cold floor touching my face, I fell asleep. The past few nights I hadn't been able to sleep due to the pain so my nap, as brief as it had been, it was bliss. Until Dimitri came looking for me, and ruined it. Hushed voices woke me up a couple hours later.

"So you just barely poked her and it hurt her that bad?"

"Yeah. She needs to go to the dentist and soon. I was going to bring it up to her, but you know how she is. She would have bolted the moment I brought it up. I was hoping you could convince her to go."

"I'll try my best to convince her but I'll probably end up taking her by force." Dimitri was right on target. I hated going to the doctor when it wasn't necessary, but I hated going to the dentist even more. In addition to our super awesome dhampir immunity to most illnesses, our calcium rates never dropped low thus making our bones and teeth much stronger than usual— meaning we never had to go to the dentist unless say a strigoi knocked a couple teeth out. I had never been to the dentist before and I didn't intend to change that.

"She's awake, her aura shifted. You may want to go grab her now." I heard Dimitri lean down next to me and run his fingers through my hair.

"I know you heard us talking Roza. You need to go to the dentist, wait ROSE!" I jumped up and took off for the door before Dimitri could even flinch, which was pretty bad ass on my part. Lissa and Christian were waiting at the door, apparently hearing Dimitri's yell. I skidded on the floor to a halt before turning to my left and jumping like a ninja out the window. I cried out as I hit the ground in a roll, the shock jarring my teeth painfully. I ran towards the tree line surrounding the palace.

"Gotta keep moving, can't let Dimitri or Lissa catch me—damn it!" I couldn't stop in time when I saw the leg pop out from behind a tree into my path. I tumbled head over heals, cursing whoever had tripped me while the branches and dirt tore up my clothes. When I had finally stopped, I immediately tried to jump back up onto to have someone literally sit on my back to keep me down.

"I swear to god Christian if you don't get off of me this instant I'm gonna rip your arms off and shove one down your throat and the other up your— owww." Christian poked my cheeks in a similar fashion that Lissa did earlier. I turned my head to glare at him just has he put his hand to his chin in mock thought.

"You know Rose, I could just let you go and escape. Then I could just poke you like that whenever I want."

"Christian! Don't you dare!" Christian jumped at Lissa's voice, knocking the air out of my lungs. I was wheezing, trying to fill my lungs with air, when Christian finally got off of me and Dimitri picked me up off the ground.

"Come on Roza, you need to go to the dentist today." I tucked my head into his chest and whined 'why'.

"If it's your wisdom teeth they need to be checked out. What if they're infected?" I freed my arms from between Dimitri and me and grabbed at the empty air. I held my hands out for display in front of me, earning me a questioning look from everyone.

"Look, see all the fucks I give?" Christian burst out laughing while Dimitri and Lissa groaned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Well Miss Hathaway, the pain is in fact caused by your wisdom teeth however they are not infected, just trying to push through your gums. The problem is there isn't enough room for them to come in so we're going to have to cut them out, tomorrow if possible." Dr. Merelli was scribbling on her papers as she spoke to me.

"Nope, no way, not happening. You know what my face just stopped hurting so we can just cancel the surgery, I'm perfectly fine now. So I'm just gonna walk out of this office now and go back home." Dr. Merelli didn't even look up from her papers as she placed a hand on my shoulder and shoved me back down in the chair.

"My sister told me you may be unwilling cooperate."

"Your sister?"

"You know her as Dr. Olendski from your school."

"Great. She probably told you all of my tricks then, didn't she?" Dr. Merelli nodded her head and finally looked up at me with a smile on her face. I could definitely see the resemblance now that she had mentioned the connection.

"She has, and she will actually be here in court tomorrow. Since she is a certified facial surgeon, she offered to do the surgery herself." I groaned loudly while Dimitri finished setting up the appointment for tomorrow, telling her that having Dr. Olendski do it would probably be the best seeing as she had experience in dealing with me.

"So is there anything we could do for Rose's pain at the moment? She hasn't been sleeping that well since the pain started getting bad." Lissa had been sitting in the corner silently until now.

"Well your Majesty, since Rose already seems apprehensive about the procedure, I believe one valium tonight and one in the morning an hour before the operation will do her a world of good. Have you ever taken any narcotics before besides the morphine from the incident?"

"No."

"Alright, then I feel I should warn you that when some patients take valium they sometimes experience some… side effects." I saw Dimitri raise an eyebrow and I pointed at him.

"Stop it. Now what do you mean by side effects?" Dimitri held his hands up in surrender as I turned back to Dr. Merelli.

"Well there is always the usual side effect risks like dizziness, nausea, fatigue, but there is also another category of effects to put it simply." I gave her a look to continue explaining.

"The results of these side effects usually end up on YouTube." I sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn't be able to worm my way out of the surgery.

"I'll take them. I'll probably just sleep once I take them."

That Evening(Actual Evening)

"Damn it Rose get off the table!" Christian was over on the couch, clutching at his stomach from laughing so hard, while Lissa was attempting to coax Rose down off of her dining room table. She had tried to be her usual nice -self but that had proved to be the wrong approach about ten minutes after I had discovered Rose was not still in bed where I had put her. Christian had then promptly ran and got a camcorder, correctly predicting that Rose would be one of those people who did not mix well with any type of drug.

"Heyyyyyy Dimitrrriiiii! Trust fall!" She flung out her arms and stood on the edge of the table, dropping backwards without even checking if I was there to catch her. Thankfully I was able to jump forward and catch her before she hit the floor. She giggled madly as I sighed and gave Lissa an apologetic look. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck, mumbling happily about how much she loved the smell of my aftershave, while my cheeks heated up. Lissa was trying to cover up her giggling as I was walking out the door to our apartment in the royal castle.

Well, apartment would be an understatement.

When Lissa took the throne, she insisted on giving me and Rose the nicest housing area aside from the Queen's living quarters. The entire room was furnished in darker colors to give it a cozier feeling, with a king-size bed taking up a large portion of the floor. After a few months had passed when Rose's injury had fully healed, Lissa decided to have a balcony and a few windows installed in the room so that Rose and I could go out in the sunlight more often. Now I was cursing the balcony's existence.

"Please Dimitri? I wanna sit in the sunlight." Rose was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed, swaying back and forth.

"Roza, it's ten at night, and there is no sunlight at the moment. You can't go out on the balcony." Her lip started to quiver and a few stray tears ran down her cheeks. I immediately felt bad for telling her no, but I couldn't risk her escaping my watch.

"But the sunlight is so lonely and it needs someone to sit in it!" Scratch that, I felt not as bad anymore. I groaned and flopped on the bed beside Rose, and pulled her down with me so we were snuggled up.

"Can't we just go to bed, Roza? You have a big day tomorrow and you need to rest up."

"A big day? What about tomorrow's big?" Her big brown eyes stared into my intently, and she whispered- seriously I might add;

"Did tomorrow get knocked up?"

"Uh…" Roza nodded her head solemnly, kissed me on the cheek, cuddled up to me tightly, and passed out. I sighed in relief and pulled her tighter before drifting off myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I woke up the sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, which meant I had sometime to relax before taking Roza to the surgeon. She was sprawled out beside me, her deep breathing telling me she was still out cold. I was glad, since as Lissa mentioned she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep since her wisdom teeth began to hurt her. Her hair was spread all around her, tangled from not putting up before she fell asleep. Thanks to my growing up with nothing but sisters, I knew how to braid hair and decided to go ahead and get the tangles out and braid it back for her. Surprisingly, she didn't even twitch as I worked. Usually she was a semi-heavy sleeper, but would wake up if someone touched her or a noise out of the ordinary was made.

An hour later she was still sleeping pretty deeply, and it was time for us to leave. Since I had been hovering over her, I didn't have time to shave or anything, and settled with a quick blind shower. Ten minutes later I was walking through the door of Dr. Merelli's office.

"We're here for Rose Hathaway's appointment." The receptionist looked up from the computer with a look of interest on her face (it's not everyday the Queen's top guardian came into the office), but it quickly melted into one of confusion and mild amusement. She was probably laughing at the fact I had to carry Roza in since she was still out cold.

"I, ahem uh yes. Just bring her back here and Dr. Merelli will be right with you to explain some things and begin the procedure, and Dr. Olendski will join shortly. Once she put us in one of the rooms, I sat Rose down in the operation chair and thanked her. She left laughing, and as the door shut I heard her completely lose it and start laughing hysterically. I frowned at the sudden outburst. I didn't think the fact Roza being still asleep was that amusing.

A few minutes later Dr. Merelli came in, scribbling on her clipboard the same as she had been the day before.

"So judging by the silence and lack of swearing Rose is still asleep oh my gosh," Dr. Merelli put a hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling from her lips. Dimitri's cheeks heated up, but he brushed off her laughter and assumed it was the fact he looked so rough from staying up most of the night.

"Ahem, excuse me that was unprofessional. As I was saying judging from Rose's current state the valium worked for the most part?" I nodded but put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Emphasis on the most part. For a good portion of the evening the Queen, Christian, and myself were trying to contain Roza in the house and keep her in one place. She passed out around 3 this morning." Dr. Merelli had a small smile on her lips and wrote down a few more things before adjusting Rose and feeding an IV into her hand. Dr. Olendski came in as her sister was connecting tubes to the tank labeled anesthesia.

"Good afternoon Mr. Belikov." Dr. Olendski smiled and shook my hand, her eyebrows raising slightly as she looked at me. What was up with people this morning?

"Please call me Dimitri. So if there anything else I need to do or know?"

After about a half-hour of instructions and paperwork, I was back out in the waiting room while Roza was getting her wisdom teeth cut out. Lissa and Christian joined me an hour into the surgery. Lissa had a small smile on her face as she took a seat, but Christian burst out laughing and walked straight back outside. I gave her a questioning look only to receive a head shake in response.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Rose Hathaway?" Lissa and I stood up and walked back into the recovery room where they had placed Rose. When we passed the usual recovery room alarms began to go off in my head. Dr. Olendski must have seen the look my face and started to explain.

"Usually we keep all patient together in the recovery room, but sometimes we encounter… complications, and must put the patient in a solitary room."

"Complications? What happened to Rose?" Lissa was on the verge of panic, as was I.

"Oh don't worry it was nothing serious. From what you told me about last night Dimitri, I figured this might happen and made sure we had an available room open for when she started to wake up. You see, as she gained consciousness she began to laugh and talk to herself, and due to the volume of her actions a few other patients in the room began to get upset and ah, cry." I heard Lissa snort slightly, a deep red blush covering her face as she clapped her hands over her mouth to stop any other sounds. I shook my head and couldn't help but think that this was typical Roza behavior. After a few more twists and turns, we came to a dark wooden door. I could hear some sounds on the other side and assumed it was Roza, but when Dr. Olendski opened the door, Rose was crying.

I began to move forward until I saw she was laughing so hard she was crying. Dr. Merelli was sitting in a chair beside her, wiping tears from under her eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt with a pair of sparies adorning her feet, a shock from the usual black dress pants, strict shirt and lab coat.

"So you, oh gosh, you woke him up with a paintball gun?" Rose was laughing harder and nodding furiously. I heard Lissa let out another small laugh. Rose was telling her about the time Christian had gotten drunk and passed out in the living room, and decided the best way to wake him up was with a volley of pink paintballs. Dr. Merelli looked up when she heard the door slide closed, and burst out in another fit of giggles.

"Hello your Highness, Dimitri." Lissa told Dr. Merelli to call her Lissa and took a seat in the other vacant chair. Rose's large brown eyes focused on her and she grinned.

"Hey Liss." We both blinked at the clarity she seemed to have and looked to Dr. Merelli.

"I was just getting off my shift when Rose stopped laughing manically for no reason, and she began to tell me stories. She was just so funny and entertaining that I had to stay here and listen to some more stories. She actually pretty lucid right now, just a bit giggly.

"We should hang our with her and Dr. Olendski more often. They're pretty cool!" Rose tried to sit up, but Dr. Merelli gently pushed her back down.

"Hey Dimitri, come here." I smiled at the fact Rose seemed to be feeling better and now I would have to chase her down and maker he sit still. She will never be allowed to take valium again. I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled down at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I was yesterday morning, and I have two question for you." I nodded for her to continue

"Okay, one what happened last night? I can't really remember anything. Was there something to do with a table?" Christian chose that moment to come into the room.

"You were up on our dining table, wouldn't get down, and then decided the best way to get down is a spontaneous trust fall where Dimitri barely caught you." She nodded thoughtfully before saying she could see herself doing that.

"And what was your second question?" Everyone but me leaned toward Rose in anticipation, barely holding back laughter.

"Why is there a marker drawing of a dick on your forehead?" Everyone lost it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So there it is! Now about how this story has some true events in it:**

**When I was told I needed my wisdom teeth out, I flipped and they ended up telling me to take some Valium pills in the same fashion Rose did.  
>I took the pills and was up on the kitchen table, however I was just sitting there half asleep.<br>I don't remember even being brought in for the surgery I was so out of it.  
>When I was in the recovery room, I started laughing so hard for no reason the other patients began to cry and they had to move me to my own room.<br>A guy had to carry me to my friends car because I looked at her in the lobby and yelled "trust fall" so I was basically a useless limp noodle she had to drag.**

**Don't do drugs dear readers, but do leave reviews! **


End file.
